Going Home Again
by djpcjbs
Summary: Bella's newly engaged to Chicago's number one bachelor, Jacob Black. Now all she has to do is get divored first. Based off of Sweet Home Alabama but not a line for line sort of thing
1. Chapter 1

"Marry me, Isabella?" he asked, his beautiful eyes shining up at me. Everyone watched on as he continued to kneel infront of me, holding up a black velvet box with an obviously expensive ring nestled in.

"Yes," I shook my head, smiling. "Yes, of course," I told him again, watching him slip the big diamond on my finger. I momentarily thought about how the big jewel seemed to overpower my small hand but quickly forgot it when I was picked up and spun around while applause came from all over.

"I love you, Isabella Whitlock," he whispered in my hair. I internally cringed for a fraction of a second, as always whenever I heard that name, but it faded, as always. It'd been five years, I'm used to it by now. Maybe one day I wouldn't even think about it.

"I love you, too, Jake," I told him, my chin resting on his broad shoulder. He was so tall that I could only reach if he was holding me. I was tiny, very petite, pale skin and soft features, while he was tall, more than a foot taller than me, with muscles, tan skin and features hard as a rock. To me it seemed that we were such opposites but everyone said we were a lovely couple so I let it be, believing them.

The contiuous clapping reminded me that we were still not alone, so I let go of Jake. He got the hint and placed me down. I turned to everyone and blushed, as was my norm, letting my cheeks turn a deep pink. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and smiled as pictures were taken, no doubt they would end up in the paper. At least I looked good. I had thought we were just going to a party for one of Jake's collegues but apparently this was an engagement party, _my_ engagement party, set up by Jake. I was just the last to know.

I had met Jacob Black at the release party of my first book two years back. Apparently, it was a success and it had seemed that most of Chicago's elite had all been invited. Jake was and still is top defense lawyer in the city and Chicago's most wanted bachelor. We had talked briefly, chatting about my book and such and then we parted. I didn't remember seeing him for the rest of the night but I wasn't looking for him either.

The next day I got a call from my publicist telling me that I recieved flowers at the publishing company. They were big and expensive and completely over the top. They continued on for the rest of the week until I called him and we went on a date and people seemed to say that "the rest was history".

"At least we don't have to tell anyone," he whispered in my ear while chuckling, refering to the group of people around us. I blanched for a moment but quickly covered it and smiled back up at him.

There were still a few more that needed to be told.

/

"So, I was thinking," Jake started while we were walking down on a path by the lake. It was the beginning of September and the humidity was beginning to go away and was being replaced by gentle breezes. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in the soft wind caressing my face. "How do you feel about New Years?"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, looking away from the endless lake into his brown eyes. He had a firm grip on my hand and kept playing with my engagement ring. It was slightly uncomfortable seeing as it was so big and kept scratching the sides of my pinky and middle finger but I let him continue, knowing how much he enjoyed it.

"For the wedding," he told me as if it was obvious. Oh yeah. The wedding. Of course, I had thought about it but not nearly as in depth as people were expecting. I wanted to take my time with this. Let myself appreciate it. I didn't get to do that last time.

"New Years? _This _New Years?" I asked cautiously and he shook his head eagerly. Four months? _Four months?_ He wanted to get married in less than half a year? Suddenly it didn't seem that I was going to be able to take my time. I was being rushed. Again. I started to panic in my mind, letting it slowly take over.

"I know it sounds quick but I don't want to start another year without you being mine," he told me earnestly and all I felt I could do was give a smile, my nerves enabling me to speak. "So, that being said, I think we should fly out soon and tell your parents."

I stopped walking. My parents? I looked up at him with wide eyes and repeated the question in my head out loud. The panic was growing bigger, almost as big as that little town back up in Washington.

"Of course. I need to meet them don't I?" he asked without giving me any option on the answer. I nodded reluctantly. "See? Besides," he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I wanna see where you grew up." That stopped me once more, this time my resolve seeled. He would not see that part until I was ready for it, and I sure as hell wasn't ready now.

"Hold on," I stopped walking once more and lead us to a small bench. We sat down and Jacob watched me intently while I looked at the water for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. "Maybe I should tell them by myself," I told him carefully. He looked like he was about to argue. "No. Just listen to me." I waited until it looked like he was doing as I said. "They don't even know we're that serious," or that you even exist. "And I don't want to spring meeting you and finding out our engagement all at once."

"Ok, I understand that but Isabella, I have to meet them. Soon," he told me seriously. I didn't want to but I had no reason to refuse his request. He wouldn't understand.

"Alright. Then I'll convince them to come here, to Chicago. They can see my life here and meet you during. How does that sound?" I just didn't want him in Forks for anything, ever, if I could help it.

"Ok, Isabella. If you think that's best," he told me, although he looked disappointed he didn't get what he wanted but that was just how this had to play out. He couldn't go there.

"I do," I assured. He hugged me tightly to him.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I know," I whispered, looking out at the water once more, the light hitting it, making it look like sparkling emeralds in some spots. A color I was all too familiar with. "Me too."

**Author Notes: So, here's the beginning! What did you guys think?  
>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran out onto First Beach. It was huge compared to my small eight year old world and it looked even bigger with the storm rolling all over the ocean. It was mighty and so much earth shattering than I would ever be._

_Even my young mind knew that with one strike it could destroy me, I could be nonexistent because of this powerful storm. It scared me but above all else it fascinated me. I was in the presence of an almighty and all I could do was stare on, not realizing it was getting so close._

_"Bella Swan! Stop being stupid! Get over here right now!" he yelled to me, by the trees we were hiding in after sneaking away from my father who was at the house of his girlfriend, Sue. Her house was right by the beach and we were bored so we left._

_"Don't tell me what to do, Edward Cullen!" I yelled at him, part of it from annoyance and the other part so he could hear me over the thunder crashing around us. He ran over quickly and pulled my back into the safety of the trees and away from the water._

_"Isabella Swan, just answer my question!" he yelled again, looking frustrated at my running away._

_"No!" I screamed, awed by his complete ridiculousness._

_"Why not?" he asked, a slight whine to his voice._

_"Why would you want to marry me for anyways?" I asked him, cockily smiling at him, like Esme did when she teased Carlisle._

_He returned my smile with his crooked smirk. "So I can kiss you anytime I want," he said easily, and leaned forward, touching his small lips to mine. It was stiff and awkward and neither of us knew what we were doing but, to my young self, it was the best moment of my life._

_The thunder shook around us heavily, jarring my whole body until..._

I jumped awake, the small plane rattling while we descended unto the path in Port Angeles. I took a moment to look out at the dark skies and remembered my dream. It was so long ago, a decade and a half, but I could recall everything about it with gentle familiarity.

We landed around noon and quickly picked up my rental car. I was back home. I didn't want to be and everything in me screamed not to but I had no choice. I needed to cut some strings and bury some hatchets. During the drive I considered my options on how to go about this.

I could go straight to my childhood home, see my family, and prolong the inevitable for even longer.

I could bite the bullet in the butt and just drive there, get the papers signed and then leave, no one knowing I was even there except for a select person and go back to Chicago and move on with my life.

Or I could turn around right now. Try sending the papers again, only to have them show up in my mailbox, unsigned, and with no note of explanation. I could then try to send my lawyer, Jay Jenks, to do it. I paid him enough, Jay would go without argument. But then again, I knew he would have no mind to hear a word Jay said, he was always a stubborn ass and wouldn't listen to anyone, even smooth talking Jay.

I sighed as I realized that I only had one real option.

I continued driving, a small part of me warming at the sight of all the green. It was so full of nature and my childhood that a piece of me could never completely turn my back on it. This used to be my life and it would always be there. But I made a promise to myself a long time ago that even though it was my past it would never effect my future.

As I drove through town it was painfully obvious how much I stood out. All the streets were small, with either old houses or tiny businesses on the sides. They had finally gotten sidewalks and that seemed like a big one up for Forks. My shiny silver rental car made it clear that the owner had money and under no normal circumstances were they here. Even my appearance stood out. My hair was straightened and my sunglasses were designer. I felt awkward looking around and seeing everyone looking right on back. I'm not sure if they recognized me but I sure as hell recognized them.

I finally passed the small businesses and such and made my way even more into the woods.

I pulled up into the driveway and slipped my engagement ring off. It would only add fuel to the fire and it was none of his business anyways. Are lives had been separate for years, he had no rights to it anymore. I parked next to his old black truck and gazed at the one story cottage in the woods. It was as beautiful now as the day we bought it.

We were local and our realtor was Sue so we got a good offer. It was a little rustic, with vines climbing up the walls all over and weeds in the yard but I didn't mind the work. I had wanted my own home and I was getting it. The inside was worse and would need a lot of renewal but the guys said they could handle it. We were young and naive and believed that we could handle everything. It ended up looking fine. Or at least I assumed it did. I didn't stay around long enough to see the end result.

Looking at it now I could see that everything was eventually taken care of. Now the problem was that it was just a mess. Obviously owned by a single man, who's life really didn't mind the clutter. There were empty beer bottles on the porch along with what seemed to be oil and other things for a car. The vines were still growing up the sides but not as bad as the first time I saw it. The sides seemed to need a new coat of paint and the flowers that I once planted under the windows were no longer alive. It was messy but it was him. Always was.

As I made my way out of the car I heard a dog start barking. I looked over onto the porch and there was, what I could only assume, my little puppy. He wasn't a puppy anymore but he was just as fluffy as ever. I looked into his bright blue eyes and thought about the many times he snuggled into my side while I cried until I fell asleep. There was too many of those nights to count.

"Aw, don't worry about him. He's all bark and no bite," I heard a smooth voice call out, and looked up to see a tall figure walk out of the house. He wore tattered jeans and a flannel shirt. He looked messy but he looked good. The little bit of baby fat that was still in his face before I left had completely left, making his features even more striking. He held himself straighter, not necessarily with confidence but with experience. I understood it. He'd gone through more than what most forty year olds have. We both had. He smiled down at the dog and patted his head while walking passed him. He looked up at me with his beautiful smile. "How can I help you?" A part of me melted at the sound of his voice but I quickly stole myself and set my face in stone.

"You can start by signing these papers," I told him icily, taking my sunglasses off and putting them in my purse, exchanging them for said papers. I saw his face drop and awe take over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked watching me like a hawk.

"What do you mean _'what am I doing here'_? I'm here to get you to sign these damn papers!" I ground out, ruffling the sheets to drill in my point.

"So you just drop in? Sending out orders? Not even a friendly _'hello'_?" he asked incredulously. Like I owed him anything. He'd been asking for this by sending these back every time. What did he expect? For me to come in with a small on my face and my small town manners shining through? I don't think so.

"I'm sick of this, Edward." I hadn't said his name out loud for so long. "Just sign the papers and this can all be over. I want to go home and continue on with my life," I sighed. I had a marriage to finalize and family to start. He just didn't understand anymore.

"Home?" he asked, an edge to his voice. The barking started in response to his loud voice. "Have you even been home? Does Charlie even know you're in town?" He always had that talent. Always asking the questions I never wanted to answer. He just always knew me too well for either of our own goods.

"Now it is none of your business who I have and haven't talked to. All that is your concern is your signature on the black line," I told him, holding the pen out towards him, never breaking eye contact.

"Well, _honey_, seeing as I haven't signed that line yet that makes you still my wife and because of that, it is still my business," he smirked nastily. "And seeing as I seem to be more of family to Charlie than his own daughter then yeah, I'm kinda looking out for him."

"You all knew where I was, this isn't only my fault," I told him steadily. "None of you showed any sign of missing me so don't you dare hold that over my head." I saw his eyes flash for a moment but it was gone, leaving me wondering if I imagined it all. The barking was continuing on. We both turned to tell him to shut up.

"Be quiet, Paul," I yelled as Edward ordered, "Shut up, Sam." I stopped and looked up at him.

"Sam? Where's Paul?" I asked, a slow bubble of worry stirring in me.

"He died," he told me, his voice holding a hint of blame. "I didn't think you'd care." And with that he walked back into the house.

"Edward," I huffed out, ignoring the part of me that ripped open with the sudden news, and followed him to the door. He quickly shut it in my face and made a show of locking it while looking at me through the door's window. I rolled my eyes until he turned around, satisfied with himself, and grabbed the key resting under one of the rocks lining the path to the door. I watched as he looked at me wide eyed while I walked straight into my old home.

"Do you know how many times I had to break through the windows because my damn wife didn't tell me where she hid it?" he questioned, the annoyance still clear in his voice.

"I'm not your wife anymore, Edward," I sighed, while putting my purse on the side table. "I'm just some girl you knocked up when we were kids," I told him exasperated, hoping he would finally get it. Hurt passed through his eyes as they squinted at me. I wanted to take it away but I knew he needed to hear this. He needed to let go. "Now, please. Just sign these papers and this never has to happen again."

"Fine, I'll sign your papers." I sighed in relief. "_After,_ you go see Charlie," he told me, making it sound like an order. I gaped at him, seeing that he wasn't going to waver. It seemed it was either his way or the highway.

"Fine, you stubborn ass!" I screamed, pushing his shoulder with all my might and stomping my way out the house and to my car. I hurried out of the driveway and back onto the road. I sped through town once more, mumbling angrily to myself. I was going to take the turn to Charlie's when all of sudden lights started flashing behind me. I looked into my rearview mirror and saw the familiar car on my butt, ordering for me to pull over.


End file.
